


失乐园/A Heaven of Hell

by LanZiZhan



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Fictional Religion & Theology, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: 原作：《大贵族》配对：枪弗&莱弗标签：死亡预警；虐；R18——————————弗兰克斯坦，弗兰克斯坦。这么多年过去了，悄悄放我出来一会，莱杰罗不知道。你需要我，我知道的，让我帮帮你。闭嘴。弗兰克斯坦，弗兰克斯坦。安静——突然，他猛地抬起头。他意识到那是莱杰罗的声音。
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Frankenstein, Dark Spare/Frankenstein, Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Kudos: 5





	失乐园/A Heaven of Hell

  
地狱/Inferno How art thou fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning! how art thou cut down to the ground, which didst weaken the nations! (Isaiah 14:12)  
路西菲尔，拂晓的晨星啊，你何竟由苍穹堕落？你这倾覆列国的勇士，何竟被挫败至此？  
——————————

莱杰罗躺在灵柩里。  
幽香的百合花簇拥着他，一直蔓延过他的胸脯，与洁白的礼服融成一片。圣地的台阶下立着肃穆的黑衣人，那是他们日常的贵族礼服，弗兰克斯坦一千年前就见过他们这个模样，想来实在是一点变化都没有。而莱杰罗呢？几天前，他身上还沾染着新鲜的红，那颜色如沉没地平线前的最后一丝残阳，出现在他身上后就再也不会消失，不知是敌人的还是他自己的血，它们越积越多，层层叠叠，直到变成彻底的黑。  
弗兰克斯坦从战场上接回了他。或者说，接回了剩下的他。他日夜兼程护着他的身体，送他回到他的故乡，回到他们相遇的地方。沙漠里的夜一片漆黑，月亮也不敢光顾这里，只有几点星光遥遥地为他指明西行的方向。莱杰罗的血流尽了，染红了脚下的这片土地。弗兰克斯坦知道，从此撒哈拉的沙子都会是那样的颜色，赭红的沙石会一直流淌至大陆尽头的红海。离洛凯道尼阿的岛屿还有数百海里，墨黑色的波涛咆哮，海风送来大西洋的问候，他从中听到了不一样的声音，血族们已经唱响了哀歌，家主为他念着悼词。  
We now commit his body to the ground.  
Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust.  
In the sure and certain hope of resurrection to eternal life.  
祂的身躯没入大地  
土归土，灰归灰，尘归尘  
祂将归于轮回，前往永生  
他被获准带着莱杰罗回归圣地。哪怕他知道他们有多么不情愿。他静静地陪伴在灵柩旁边，陪伴了七个黎明与黄昏。当最后一缕阳光收束到海平面之下时，黑暗力量爆发了，暗紫色的暗魂焰枪溢出，变成粘稠的液体，以他和莱杰罗二人为中心，覆盖的范围迅速扩大。暗色所及之处，摧枯拉朽，生灵涂炭。那些四散的血族又回来了——他们原本那么害怕靠近圣地。家主们挡在弱小的血族面前，厉声呵斥：“莱杰罗大人已经堕落了，你也想跟着他而去吗！”  
呵。堕落。他们就是这么指摘莱杰罗的。弗兰克斯坦背对着血族，一个照面都不肯给他们。在生命的最后一秒，他也要看着莱杰罗。  
暗魂焰枪也来了。我来凑个热闹，他说。他没得到弗兰克斯坦的理睬，但是他知道他默许了，这是属于他们两个的默契。  
喂，你是要把洛凯道尼阿夷为平地吗？枪绕过他的背影，来到他眼前。喂，别再看他，你已经看得够久了，死前你也应当看看我。  
于是弗兰克斯坦将视线分给了他。  
我们来做个交易。枪贴身上前，摆出一个引诱的姿势，嘶嘶地说，你要那样的话，肯定需要更多力量，只有我可以做到。我帮你。事成之后，把身体交给我吧。  
“那是自然的。我死之后，剩下的我就是你的。”弗兰克斯坦理所当然地告诉他，血珠因身体的负荷从眼角溢出，“现在，安静一会，主人还在这里。”  
巨大的轰鸣自地心响起，滚滚雷鸣穿越乌云劈向地面。浩瀚深渊的泉源尽都迸裂，天上的水闸都打开。汹涌的海水漫过了洛凯道尼阿，小岛如墓碑般缓缓下沉。绝望的年轻血族放倒森林中的黑木，汇聚成舟，那是他们唯一的倚靠，他们不得不离开这片土地。  
凯修特尔自混沌中缓缓走出，他为数不多的黑发此时隐匿在杂乱的白毛中，高贵优雅的气质已不复从前。他保持头颅高昂，镇静地劝告他不要这么做。“现在这样就够了，弗兰克斯坦。莱杰罗背叛了血族，他失去了人心，我们失去了一族的领主，狼族失去了他们的族长。现在是人类的时代，你应当回到他们中间去，去守护你的同类，也是莱杰罗用生命护下的存在。莱杰罗大人还在的话，也会这么说。”  
弗兰克斯坦终于有了些反应，他眼中写满宁静的忧伤，“你以为，我在乎的是这个？”  
他终究没有继续下去。枪围绕着他，嘲讽地尖叫，哎呀呀，我就差一点点了。就差一点点。话中却没有丝毫遗憾。  
夜深了。  
那晚，弗兰克斯坦让枪进入了他。  
我可想死你了，我的宝贝，我的美人。  
“吵死了。再说一句，你就给我滚。”  
于是枪不再聒噪，他抬起弗兰克斯坦的腿往上推，凶狠地顶撞他。他意识到他此时是如此的虚弱，这样难得的虚弱让他兴奋，也让他情欲高涨。他把自己熔炼成不同的形状，提炼出不同的温度，他甚至想把自己的全部都挤入他的身体里。全部，都要用来占有他。  
“不……等等……”弗兰克斯坦惊呼一声。  
现在叫停岂不是太晚了，我的宝贝。他激动地挺动，催促地拍打裸露的大腿，八爪鱼一样扒拉在他腰肢上的力度又收紧了一点，电流如鞭，杂乱无章，扫过他的腰腹与胸膛。他嘶嘶地安慰他，我懂的，你放心，让我来。  
更大的力量进入了他。它们旋转着，击打着，搅拌着，要把他的身体同灵魂一起撕碎。黑暗中他闭紧了眼睛，颤栗着，蜷缩着，让快乐从内而外淹没他。  
“主……人……”

净界/Purgatorio

SIR，  
The favor of your company, to attend the funeral of my Master, from this, to the place of interment in Bermuda Noblesse Castle, on Sunday the 13rd curent, at 12 o'clock noon, will oblige,  
SIR,  
Your most obedient Servant, Victor Frankenstein  
——————————

莱杰罗的背叛始于那场八百年前的战争。现在，弗兰克斯坦回想起来，原来战争就一直没有结束。  
莱杰罗曾考虑过放生他。想到这个弗兰克斯坦就心痛到不能呼吸，他居然那样问过他——“你想不想离开这里，回到人类中间去？”  
“主人！”弗兰克斯坦睁大双眼，呼吸急促，“您这是什么意思？”  
莱杰罗轻轻叹气，“我是说，血族有血族的立场，人类有人类的立场（“我有我的立场，”弗兰克斯坦这时小声争执了一句），这都没有对错。但我不能逼着你，让你因为我站到你同族的对立面去。”  
“主人，我有我的立场。”他笃定地重复，“您所指的地方，就是我的心之所向。”  
从此他始终伴于莱杰罗身侧，确切来说是身侧后方一步远的位置，那是能守护到他的最佳视角。在漫长的战争中，他眼见莱杰罗折断了他的血之翼，眼见他曾经澎湃的生命源泉逐渐枯竭，身体慢慢虚弱下来，也见证了敬畏他的血族家主一个个转头离开。这些画面被刻在了他的脑海里，每个夜深人静的夜晚，就会跑马灯般地在他眼前播放一遍。他咬紧牙齿，让仇恨扎实地在他身体里生根发芽，他需要仇恨赐予的动力。枪会时不时地跑出来——纯看他心情，他会用挑逗的手法在他身上留下痕迹，为他释放躁动。  
嘶嘶，我们一起去完成大业。  
你看啊，我们结识早于他，最终存在肯定也会长过他。  
妈的，骂我干嘛，是你先想他的。好了，专心，屁股抬起来一点，做个婊子。  
被莱杰罗提点一次，他就很长时间不会再做这种事。但总是忍不住的，他为自己找借口，他是人类，不像血族那样可以清心寡欲。莱杰罗没说什么，事实上，他从不会主动连接二人的精神。他们之间，他永远不会是主动的那个。  
弗兰克斯坦感到心虚，在一次恳切的谈话中，他提及，人类不像牲畜那样有定期的发情周期，但总还是有情欲的，一些人类饲主会亲自为宠物解决他们每月的发情。他记得莱杰罗若有所思地看了他一眼。这一眼看到了他灵魂深处，他无地自容，又忍不住深夜想着这一眼自慰。他将自己蜷成一个球，夹紧双腿，左手垫在头下，右手握紧身下动作，床单在摩擦之下逐渐凌乱。枪在这时候兴奋地冒出来，需要我帮忙吗亲爱的？  
滚，滚开啊。  
哦不，宝贝，你需要我。枪咯咯地笑着，接替了他的手指。更为滚烫与粗糙的触感覆盖了下体，意识在摩擦中升腾至虚无。  
嘶嘶，宝贝，你真美。  
枪在他无法凝神的一刻趁虚而入，堵塞他的喉管，剥夺他的呼吸，逼得他剧烈咳嗽。覆盖在下身的触手也一齐出动了，它们无孔不入，将他能承受的最大限度的力度施加在每一个空隙里。他会把他捆成各种姿势和形状，比如把大腿撕扯到一个人类难以承受的一字型，将最后一声呜咽从他喉管中挤出，让他完全失去哭喊的力气。他是他的胶衣，是他的麻绳，是他24/7的婊子和按摩棒。  
你是我的，宝贝。看看你，里里外外都被我填满了。  
回应他的只有暴怒与惊惧的啜泣。那些声音窸窸窣窣地在黑暗中扩散。  
现在你倒是不怕他听到了？因为现在你脑海里想的只有我，嘶嘶，就是这样，继续，我的——主人。  
当弗兰克斯坦清醒过来，他发现他浸泡在自己的汗水与泪水里，也许还有许多别的什么液体。濡湿的被褥覆盖着他，空气中弥漫着腥浓的膻味。大腿与腰腹上被紧勒出的印子带着灼热的温度。房间里一片寂静，寂静得他能听到嗡嗡的耳鸣。枪不在，他也不打算去诘问他，他打算接下来几年都不再理他。

他不知道莱杰罗是否明白这一切。  
理论上来说，他是他的主人，他们彼此精神相连，他在他面前犹如透明。但他也怀疑，正因为他是主人，他不会关注到这一切。他不是那种会约束签约者私生活的血族，甚至在自家城堡门口还会迷路。也许他看到了，但是没放在心上；也许他看到了，也不会在乎。他就是这样的人啊，凝视着众生的命运，也永远置身事外。漫长的岁月消磨了他对微观的、个体的生命的偏爱。  
他害怕被他发现，也担心他一无所知。他弄出的动静越来越大，他允许枪在他身上留下半永久的痕迹，他出门和别的家主打架再也不收敛。终于有一天，他在莱杰罗脸上看见了一种极淡的愠怒。他心跳如雷，半紧张半期待地从桌前站了起来。  
“所以他们说的是真的。”  
他愣了一秒。  
“他们说你为了自己的力量，消灭了无数的生命。”  
他飞速地眨着眼睛，词语到了嘴边，却不知如何拼凑。  
莱杰罗的目光从头到尾地扫过他，最终没有收到一个回答。“弗兰克斯坦，我以你主人的名义，封印你的暗魂焰枪。从今以后，没有我的允许，禁止再动用他。”  
他沉默了良久，垂下头称是，就和从前的任何一次回话一样。但他清楚的知道，这一次，会和以前不同了。

天堂/Paradiso

O toi, le plus savant et le plus beau des Anges,  
Dieu trahi par le sort et privé de louanges,  
O Satan, prends pitié de ma longue misère!  
Father, adopting those whom God the Father  
drove in dark anger from the earthly paradise,  
O Satan, take pity on my long misery!  
噢，全知全能的，最可爱的天使啊  
离弃了上帝的命途，被剥夺了赞美  
撒旦啊，怜悯我漫长的痛苦吧  
——————————

枪在他脑海中焦急地冲撞。  
弗兰克斯坦，弗兰克斯坦，我知道你需要我，放我出来。  
他将指甲掐进自己的肉里，尖锐的疼痛让枪也为之颤抖。  
弗兰克……这么多年过去了，悄悄放我出来一会，莱杰罗不知道。你需要我，我知道的，让我帮帮你。  
闭嘴，你这魔鬼。弗兰克斯坦把自己杂进卧室角落深处，浑身泛红。  
弗兰克斯坦，弗兰克斯坦。  
黑暗中响起恶魔的呓语，千万只蜘蛛在那里爬行而过，慢慢靠近，带着酥酥麻麻的触感覆盖到他身上。  
弗兰克斯坦，弗兰克斯坦。  
安静——  
突然，他猛地抬起头。他意识到那是莱杰罗的声音。不知何时，他接管了他的精神力。  
弗兰克斯坦，你还好吗？  
还好，主人，您无需担心。  
你的精神状态不是好的样子。  
他这次顺从地沉默了。当房门被打开的时候，他没有吭声，也没有上前迎接。他用手捂住脸，展示着他布满疤痕的、被情欲毁掉的身体。他还在忍耐，他希望莱杰罗注意到这些极力克制的轻抖。  
莱杰罗的手指覆盖了他的。他首先注意到它们是如此的冰凉。继而他在一片混乱中回想，这可能是他第一次分享到莱杰罗的体温，原来血族的真的会比人类低这么多。莱杰罗引他来到床上，他的体温继续覆盖掉他的，一点一点，一片一片。他的手指所及之处，雀跃的兴奋绽放出火花。他做着枪对他做过的事，但手法会更加温柔；每划过一道伤痕，他会施加更多的力气，不容置疑，把这伤痕换成他的。  
弗兰克斯坦在甜蜜的疼痛中飞翔，最终在满足的哆嗦中睁眼，惊慌地看到自己的黏液溅在了莱杰罗的褶领巾上，成为那洁白装饰物的花边。而对方万年不变的面容上，出现了一些他从未见过的笑意。二人交换位置，弗兰克斯坦邀请他进来。他有那么一秒害羞，不敢去看那双暗红的眼睛。但幸好他强迫自己抬了头，他从那眼睛里看到倒映出的自己。他心满意足地把自己挂在他肩头，他想，莱杰罗眼中能放下终生，也当然可以再加一个他。  
他感到自己被由下至上贯穿了，周遭没有着力点，只有身下一处的存在感如此清晰。他双眼紧闭，视线中只有黑色，但他在下一刻幻视到五彩斑斓的色彩。与莱杰罗做爱就像与月光共舞，冰凉、柔软、优美。精神共鸣幻化出了实体。他发誓他看到眼前有金黄色的辉光闪烁。莱杰罗的身后张开了雪白的羽翼，每一根羽毛都舒展到了极致，他高昂着脖颈将弗兰克斯坦按入怀中时，那羽毛瞬间褪去了圣光，延展出纯净的墨黑，那是来自于弗兰克斯坦的精神晕染。同时，弗兰克斯坦感受到身体与灵魂之外的第三种感觉。那是共鸣与契约带给他的，附加在重重快乐之上，来自于莱杰罗的纯净的喜悦。  
然后莱杰罗会轻抚他的头顶，在那里印下一个吻。有时候，他刺破他耳侧的皮肤，吮吸出鲜血。冰冷的嘴唇贴着那里，皮肤之下，温热的血液欢欣地奔腾着。那诚然是痛苦的，但他会在被需要中体会至高无上的荣耀。只有这样一样，是暗魂焰枪无论如何也给不了他的。他曾嫉妒，出言讽刺：你这样的存在，应该投入魔鬼的怀抱，来到我身边，你却去玷污天使。  
滚开，暗魂焰枪。  
你也是这么想的，我也是你的一部分，所以我知道。我只是帮你说了出来。  
……嗯。  
你玷污了他，弗兰克斯坦。神与鬼交，他还是神吗？人与畜交，他还是人吗？  
是你——你这恶魔，你先引诱了我，你让我这个人类堕落成鬼。  
哦，宝贝，是你先想要去引诱莱杰罗，我只是他的代偿体。从什么时候开始，你竟把欲望与感情混为一谈了？你曾是最强大的人类，百年前就有望引领人类拿下大战的胜利。你却为莱杰罗压制住我，把人类命运抛诸脑后——你这血族的走狗，人类的叛徒。  
我愿意为了他背叛，你呢，暗魂焰枪，有什么资格跟我谈牺牲？  
你为他背叛，他为你堕落，你赌对了，叛徒。水晶多美丽啊，把它抛向空中，摔落一地的支离破碎的流光更美。良心啊，你那么美，所以我们必须背叛它。这样的宏观叙事让你感动了吗，满足你渺小的虚荣心了吗？这世界上只有彻底的自由才是自由的，双向的从属才是从属的，弗兰克斯坦。只有我们是两位一体的，你是我的，我是你的，我们天生属于彼此。他并非天神，他和你一样是有血有肉的生灵，早有一天会消逝。只有我，只有我呵，在漫长的黑暗的岁月里，永远都陪伴着你。共鸣吧，维克多。让我吃掉你吧，维克多。  
暗魂焰枪。  
嗯？  
你不会。  
什、什么？  
你不会吃掉我的。背叛这件事，你做不到。  
到如今，他确实没有吃掉他，他也没有再召唤他，可能，大概，以后再也不会相见了。

弗兰克斯坦在很久以前，获得一本古书。那本书里记载了人类对血族最早的描述。  
“他们诞生在我们之前，在很早以前就获得了一切。上帝把知识分给他们，让他们统领天届的一切事物。上帝最后创造了人类，他在东方的伊甸为亚当和夏娃造了一个乐园。有河从伊甸流出来，滋润那园子，从那里分为四道。上帝又将智识形成的树圈禁起来，告诫他们禁食。从天堂堕落的路西菲尔来到这里，他用肚子行走，终生吃土。他怜悯人，便化形为蛇，引诱夏娃食了那智慧之树的果实。亚当愿意与她同罪，也吃下了甜美的果实。从此二人知道羞耻，通晓理性，明辨是非。一天，夏娃对着天边的晚霞惊叹了一声，人类的文明就此开始。”  
上帝要血族消减人类，弗兰克斯坦是知道的。血族的力量通过血脉传承了万年，人类的力量在它面前实在不值一提。但是后来，莱杰罗堕落，他们拥有了撒旦。就像有了阳光，也就有了阴影。他们向撒旦祈愿，向撒旦振臂欢呼。只有撒旦会倾听来自九重地狱的声音，那里就是人间，罪人们继续在陆上漫游，直到审判日来到。  
人们致以礼赞：那一千年完了，撒旦必从监牢里被释放，出来要迷惑地上四方的列国，就是歌革和玛各，叫他们上来聚集争战。他们人数多如海沙。他们遍满全地，围住圣徒的营与蒙爱的城，就有火从天降下，烧灭了他们。那迷惑他们的魔鬼被扔在硫磺的火湖里，就是兽和假先知所在的地方。他们必昼夜受痛苦，直到永永远远。而人类之子呵，你从土而出，你本是尘土，仍要归于尘土。

弗兰克斯坦最终没有留在洛凯道尼阿。他想到，莱杰罗不会愿意留在这里。他的灵魂不属于他的家乡。他带他回到东亚大陆的尽头，那里有他蒙爱的城市。他为他修建了寝宫，在地下深处，一次阳光都透不进来，再也没有人会去打扰他。  
除了弗兰克斯坦。他享受在地下与莱杰罗独处时的久别重逢。在电梯中等候的十几秒中，他突然有一种错觉，他会继续下沉，电梯永远不会停止，它会成为他牢不可破的棺材，带着他没入地心，永不回来。

完

——————————  
注释：

标题  
弥尔顿的《失乐园》取材自《圣经·旧约·创世纪》。撒旦反抗上帝权威，被打入地狱也毫不屈服，寻至伊甸园幻化为蛇，引诱亚当与夏娃吃下知识之树上的苹果，使人类获得智识。在这个故事中，人类被圈养在被蒙蔽了视野的“乐园（伊甸园）”，上帝是专权、暴戾、狭隘的，撒旦对上帝的反叛也可解读为对自由主义的捍卫，以及反抗君权神授制的革命精神。《失乐园》、《荷马史诗》与《神曲》并称为西方三大史诗。

副标题  
地狱（Inferno）、净界（Purgatorio，又作炼狱）、天堂（Paradiso）均引用自《神曲》目录。按从前往后的顺序，灵魂依次通过九重地狱、九层高山、九重天，最终达到最高贵纯洁的天堂，得到救赎。

撒旦（意象）  
路西菲尔曾是与上帝最亲近的炽天使，管理所有天使，拥有独一无二的圣光六翼，是除圣体外最高贵的存在。后率领三分之一的天使背叛上帝，从天堂坠落，历经七个黎明与黄昏，一直坠落到地狱中，成为了堕天使路西法，一说即地狱君王撒旦。他是罪行的始作俑者，而罪的特性就是连带别人一起来犯，撒旦引诱人犯罪，以此羞辱上帝的荣耀。 

引用与引申  
中弗兰克斯坦的行为对应着《圣经·旧约·创世纪》中诺亚方舟的故事。“诺亚活到六百岁那一年，那一天，浩瀚深渊的泉源尽都裂开，天上的水闸都打开了。”在本文中，情节反转，人类弗兰克斯坦取代了上帝的位置。  
前文诗行：引用自波德莱尔《献给撒旦的连祷》。  
“那一千年完了，撒旦必从监牢里被释放”句：引用自《圣经·启示录》。

**Author's Note:**

> 需要评论。需要灵感。  
> 此外，本文对撒旦的立场，即与弥尔顿《失乐园》一致。


End file.
